Who Is Mai Taniyama?
by Bloodlust8026
Summary: Mai Taniyama has a secret about her family that she can no longer keep. How will Naru and the gang react? Will Mai survive? Or will she forever be lost in her blood stained past? What will Naru do when dreams turn to nightmares and nightmares turn to reality? Read to find out! R&R First fanfiction story, please tell me what you think! Thanks! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Who Is Mai Taniyama**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

A scream pierced through the dark, followed by a horrid gurgling sound. Another scream rang out in the dark room, this time coming from the two five year twin sisters standing in the doorway. A beautiful woman turned away from the gruesome scene of her husbands' death.

"Run! Kisagi! Protect your sister," she yelled.

"Ok, Mommy," Kisagi said, "Come on Maisgi!"

"What about Mommy," exclaimed Maisgi.

"Come on," yelled her twin sister.

The two girls then turned and ran out the door. Maisgi felt something grab for her. When she looked back, all she saw was a pair of red eyes. She screamed and the demon began to laugh. It made a beeping sound. Wait, beeping sound? Mai Taniyama shot up in bed.

_Oh no, not again!_ Mai thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock. 4:30 am.

"Urgh," she yelled, "It's too early!"

Mai's alarm went off and she switched it off, grumbling the whole way to the bathroom. After a long hot shower, Mai got dressed into her school uniform. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched.

"Who's there," she asked. Looking around, she didn't see anything.

_Hmmmm, maybe I'm just paranoid._ Mai thought, _if I still feel it when I get to the office, I'll tell Naru._ Mai ate breakfast, put her shoes on, and stepped out of her house. After stepping out of her house, the feeling Mai felt intensified.

_What!? What is this feeling, _Mai thought. Confused, she looked around and still found nothing. Mai furrowed her brows and locked her door. She checked her pockets and felt her phone. Keeping a grip on it, she began to walk to the bus station.

When Mai arrived at work, she still felt like she was being watched. As she put her coat in the closet by the door, she noticed the lights in Naru's office were off.

"I wonder where Naru and Lin are," wondered Mai out load.

"Naru is at a meeting. I'm still here," said a deep voice.

Mai screamed and turned around. Only to see Lin Koujo staring at her, a little shocked.

"Taniyama-san? Are you alright," the tall Chinese man asked.

"Yeah," Mai lied, "just fine." She gave him a fake smile. Lin raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. Mai sighed and told Lin about her dream and morning.

"I still feel like someone, or something, is watching me," Mai said, checking the window.

"Taniyama-san, trust me when I say that no one will get you," stated Lin, "especially here." Mai smiled and relaxed.

"You know you have to tell Naru," said Lin, "right?"

"Tell me what," said the cold voice of Mai's boss. Mai refrained from screaming, but couldn't stop herself from tensing. Lin shocked Mai and Naru, by placing a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder.

It's alright Mai," Lin said in a gentle tone. Mai nodded and told Naru about her dream and what she had been feeling all morning. Afterward, she noticed that his expression became softer.

"Mai, what happened to your sister," Naru asked. Mai's eyes widened and tears filled them.

"She died, protecting me," Mai whispered, the tears slid down her cheeks and she began to sob. Unexpectedly, Naru pulled her into a hug.

Please read and review? Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Mais' Past

**Chapter 2: Mais' Past**

Mai's eyes widened.

_NARU'S HUGGING ME! _Mai screamed in her head. From behind her, Lin smirked.

_It's about time, Noll,_ Lin thought. Suddenly, the front office door opened. In walked the ever so loud Monk, quiet John, and the persistent, yet creepy Yasuhara. Lin chuckled and slipped into his office.

_This should be good,_ Lin thought. Naru looked at the three, now stunned, men and smirked.

"Can I help you," Naru questioned in an annoyed voice. Yasuhara was the first to recover.

"Mai! Are you cheating on me," he yelled, faking a pouty face. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Yasu," said Mai in an annoyed voice.

"You sound like Naru," stated Yasu in a matter of fact tone. Mai perked an eyebrow and smirked. John cleared his throat, having recovered, and gave Monk a nudge in the shoulder.

"We came to see Mai," said Monk, "by the way Naru, why were you hugging Mai?"

"Cause of her dream," Naru said in a tone that suggested they should have already known this.

"AWWWW! Mai I'm sorry! You can tell your Big Brother anything," exclaimed Monk loudly. Mai smiled and went into the kitchen. Lin stepped out of his office, having heard the conversation, and walked into the kitchen.

"Taniyama-san, are you alright," He questioned the young investigator. Mai turned away from him, trying to hide that she was crying. Lin sighed and turned her toward him.

"It's alright. I won't tell," Lin said, gently pulling her into his arms. Mai relaxed and sobbed into Lins shirt.

"Do you want to exercise your demons," asked Lin calmly.

"Yes! Please," said Mai. Her voice slightly muffled by Lins shirt.

"Come on," said Lin.

"K," Mai said, following him out of the kitchen. The two walked out of the kitchen and into Narus office, Naru followed.

"Naru, I have case for you," said Mai. Narus eyes widen and he fell back into his chair. He leaned back and covered his eyes with one of his hands.

_No, not Mai! Please tell me that I didn't hear her say that!_ Thought Naru with the worst of thoughts coming to mind; what he didn't know was that his worst nightmares were about to become reality. Lin looked at Naru and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Naru, I don't like this anymore than you do," Lin stated, "but, it's real. Very real."

"I know Lin," Naru said softly. Mai watched the two of them with a small sad smile; she knew they were talking about her situation. Both men then focused on Mai and she sighed.

"Alright," she said, "It all started on a sunny day in June…..

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_Two twin sisters were playing in their room, sunlight filtering in through the lace white curtains. Both of them wore the same outfit, a white sundress with lavender flowers. Toys littered the floor around them and bookshelves lined the soft purple walls. The two girls, even though their twins, were polar opposites. One loved to read and learn new things, while the other loved to play and be mischievous._

_"Maisgi, look," Kaisgi giggled. Maisgi looked up from her book to find Kaisgis' doll in her face. Only Kaisgi wasn't holding it, at least not with her hands. She was holding it with her psychokinesis. Maisgis' eyes widened. She was about to tell her sister to stop, but a crash from downstairs caught their attention. Both girls looked at each other, and then ran towards the stairs. When they got to the door to the living room, they gasped. Their father was laying in a pool of his own blood and a dark smoky mass hovered above him. Their mother was a little ways away from the door, shocked. A scream pierced through the dark, followed by a horrid gurgling sound. Another scream rang out in the dark room, this time coming from the two five year twin sisters standing in the doorway. A beautiful woman turned away from the gruesome scene of her husbands' death._

_"Run! Kisagi! Protect your sister," she yelled._

_"Ok, Mommy," Kisagi said, "Come on Maisgi!"_

_"What about Mommy," exclaimed Maisgi._

_"Come on," yelled her twin sister._

_ The two girls then turned and ran out the door. Maisgi felt something grab for her. When she looked back, all she saw was a pair of red eyes. She screamed and the demon began to laugh. She continued to run until they got to the front door. Suddenly, Maisgis' arm was jerked back. When she looked, she saw that the demon had grabbed her twin._

_"Kaisgi," yelled Maisgi._

_"No! Maisgi," cried her mother, "it's too late. We have to get out of here!" Maisgis' eyes widened._

_"NO! KAISGI," she screamed. Maisgi watched as her older twin was slaughtered before her very eyes. Something in her snapped and Maisgi no longer seemed to control her own body, but she didn't care. She had just lost her sister, her twin, her best friend, her companion. The only one who really knew her, and she was gone. Forever. Suddenly there was a loud demonic scream and Maisgi was snapped back to the present. Looking around, she noticed that the neighbors were running up the path. Her mother was standing beside her, smiling. Then, another demonic screamed rang out and Maisgis' mother pushed her away from the doorway. Maisgis' mother was thrown off the front porch and onto the pathway, Maisgis' vision began to blur. Before she blacked out, she saw a tall man catch her and call out to her._

_"Maisgi," called the stranger._

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

As Mai finished her story, she noticed that both men had become tense.

"What," Mai questioned. Lin looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Taniyama-san, what is your full name," Lin questioned.

"Maisgi Namiko. Why," she asked.

"I was the one that pulled you and your mother out of there," Lin said. Mai gasped and Narus' eyes widened.

"That means…," Mai trailed off.

"Mai and I are engaged," finished Naru in a soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Lins' Pain

**Chapter 3: Lins' Pain**

Mais' eyes widened for the second time that day. She looked at Naru.

"I remember being promised to a young raven haired boy, but his last name was Davis. Oliver Davis," Mai said confused.

"I am Oliver Davis, Maisgi," sighed Naru. He knew she was going to get mad.

_I just hope she doesn't hate me, or worst, call off the engagement._ Thought Naru worriedly. _I've come too far to lose her now._ Mai gasped.

"Really, is it really you," questioned Mai, hoping it was.

_Oh please, oh please let it be him!_ Thought Mai.

"Yes, it really is me," said Naru smirking. Mai squealed as she jumped up and ran to Narus' side. Stopping just before she threw her arms around him and blushed. Naru chuckled, stood, and swept her into a warm hug.

"Oh kami, it's so good to know that your with me again," Mai cried into his chest. Narus' arms tightened around her and he buried his face into her hair.

"I won't leave you again, I promise," stated Naru. Mai looked over to find that Lin had disappeared from the office.

_I wonder…._ Mai thought.

"Maisgi, I want to take your case," Naru said.

"K. I'll tell the others," Mai said.

**~~~~~~Lins' office~~~~~~**

The tall Chinese man was sitting in his office chair, leaned forward, his face buried in his hands. When he lifted his head, tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

**~~~Lins' Flashback~~~**

_"Sensei, look," said a young Eugene Davis. He was pointing out the window at the Namiko house. The tall man and Eugenes' twin went to the window. The man eyes widened._

_"Stay here," he yelled. He then, ran out of the house up to the Namiko porch. He watched as the youngest Namiko use her power and ran to catch her._

_"Maisgi," he yelled. Terrified the man called on his Shiki to place a ward on the house. Nothing of the spiritual or demonic realms was going to get out anytime soon._

_"Go," croaked the eldest Namiko female. The man looked over and saw that Audrey Namiko was sprawled out on the pathway, blood coming out of her mouth and head._

_"Get her away from the house. Do what you need to do to protect her," said the beautiful woman. He nodded and carried Maisgis' limp, unconscious form away from the house. He got into his car, just as the police were arriving, and drove to Maisgis' school._

_Upon arrival, the man left Maisgi in the car and saw her favorite teacher walking to her car. Feeling someone watching her, she looked up to see the tall man. Knowing him, she walked up to him. He simply opened the back door to his car and the woman gasped._

_"I know what I need to do, but what about you," she questioned. The man just shook his head, not trusting his voice. Understanding, the woman took Maisgi out of the car and took her to hers. When the woman looked back, she saw the man crying as he got back into his car and drove off._

_"I'll miss you, Mimi and I love you," whispered Lin Koujo._

**~~~End of Lins' Flashback~~~**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and followers! R&R! Tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to flame or give ideas. Love ya guys! ~ Bloodlust ;p**


	4. Chapter 4: Who is Lin Koujo?

**Chapter 4: Who is Lin Koujo?**

Lin was suddenly snapped back to realty, when Mai stepped into his line of vision. Not able to hold back any longer, he swept her into a gentle, yet loving hug. Stunned, Mai simply wrapped her small arms around his much larger frame.

"Lin? What's wrong," she asked timidly. She could feel his strength in the hug and his power surrounding him. It was like a warm pulse, lulling her. It made her feel safe, like her father and godfather used to.

"I've missed you, Mimi," Lin whispered. Mai stiffened.

"H-How do you know that name," stuttered Mai.

_The only person that ever called me that was my godfather. _Mai thought, confused.

"Ko-chan," whispered Mai questioningly. Lin leaned back far enough to see her face, but still be able to hold her. He smiled a broken smile and nodded. Then, watched as Mais' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ko-chan? Is it really you," Mai whispered. Lin nodded again. Gasping, Mai hugged Lin tighter.

"I didn't recognize you! Oh, Ko-chan! I'm afraid I have forgotten a lot of things," Mai told Lin sadly.

"It's ok, Mimi," Lin said, smiling down at her.

"Ko-chan? If you're still alive, then why was I adopted," questioned Mai. She was confused. Did he not want her? Did he hate her for what happened? Her eyes widened. Did he blame her? Tears began to fill her eyes. Concerned Lin placed his hands on both sides of her face.

"Mimi, I had to. I wanted to keep you, but it would've just hurt you more," said Lin, "That demon wants your powers. Mimi, you're stronger than Naru."

"But why," cried Mai, "Why couldn't I stay with you? You could've protected me!"

"No, not when I was 20," said Lin, "There was never a day that I stopped thinking and worrying about you. I got stronger for you. So I could have you back."

"I was always your favorite," Mai said smiling. Lin nodded. She was his favorite because she was just like Naru. Now, she was acting like her sister. Which he knew was because she didn't want to forget about her.

"Mimi, we should probably get going," Lin said. Mai nodded and followed him out to the main office. Naru looked up when the two walked in. He raised his eyebrows at their red and puffy eyes.

"You told her," Naru said. Lin nodded.

"How did she take it," he questioned. Mai glared at him and Lin chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her," Lin stated. Naru looked at Mai expectantly.

"Yeah Naru! Why don't you ask me," Mai teased.

"How did you take the news, Maisgi" sighed Naru.

"I was very happy. Thank you for asking, Oliver" said Mai, putting emphasis on his name and glared at him. Naru looked at her questioningly.

"I don't like that name," stated Mai, dryly. She heard Lin step back into his office and asked him if he'd like some tea. When she got a negative, she closed the door and turned to see Naru watching her. She gave him a funny look.

"I know you want tea," she stated. Naru smirked and walked into his office. Mai stepped into the kitchen and began brewing the tea. When the kettle whistled, she poured the hot water into the teapot, over the tealeaves. After letting it seep for a minute or two, she grabbed a tray and placed a teacup and saucer on it. Carefully she grabbed the teapot and placed on the tray. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her again. Mai looked around and furrowed her brow. Shrugging, she walked out of the kitchen and to Narus' office. Carefully balancing the tray, she gently knocked on his door.

"Come in," said Naru. Mai walked in and set the tray on his desk. After pouring his tea and knowing he wouldn't say thank you, she began to leave.

"Mai? Why don't you like your full name," Naru asked, gently.

"Because it brings back memories, too many memories," Mai answered sadly. Naru stood up, took the tea tray out of her hands and shut his office door. Mai looked at him questioningly. Naru stepped closer to Mai. Unconsciously, Mai took a step back. For every step Naru took forwards, Mai would step backwards. Then, her back came in contact with the wall. She couldn't move, she was trapped and at Narus' mercy. Naru chuckled, wrapped his arms around Mais' small frame, and leaned forward…

**Mwahahahahaha! I love cliffhangers. Heeheehee! I know, I'm evil. Hate? Meh? Like? Love? R&R! I love reviews, they motivate me to write more. Speaking of writing more, BloodyRose5344 asked me to say that she wants more reviews. They motivate her too and she has writers block. Maybe give her ideas? Thanks!**


End file.
